1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module and a hydraulic pressure control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known that relate to a hydraulic pressure control device including a hydraulic pressure circuit body provided with a hydraulic pressure circuit for moving an operating fluid of an object to be controlled and an electromagnetic valve installed to the hydraulic pressure circuit body to adjust the flow rate of the operating fluid in the hydraulic pressure circuit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-8023, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-216552, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-31263, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-51019, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-306558, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-164447, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-28186).
Such a hydraulic pressure control device is provided with a connector module for electrically connecting the electromagnetic valve and a control unit for controlling driving of the electromagnetic valve. Known examples of the connector module include a connector module connecting the electromagnetic valve and the control unit with a wire harness, a connector module connecting the devices with a bus bar molded using a metal plate as a base metal, a connector module connecting the devices with a flexible printed circuit (FPC), a connector module connecting the devices with a wire routing circuit body having bent rigid wires and disposed on a face plate of a base member, and a connector module connecting the devices with an electrical wire routed on a face plate of a case. The electrical wire on the face plate of the case is electrically connected by an insulation-displacement connector of an electromagnetic valve exposed on the face plate. These conventional connector modules can be, however, still further improved in reducing the cost while sustaining satisfactory productivity and durability.